


Without You

by Goldkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldkey/pseuds/Goldkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home to a surprise and not a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry POV

The rain is pouring down as I drive blindly through the winding streets. I can barely make out the lines in the middle of the road and the trees on the sides. My tears are sliding slowly down my cheeks as my mind races on what has happened. 

Oh Tom, my beautiful, wonderful, brillant, Tom, what have you done? We were meant to rule the world together. "Us against the world", isn't that what you had always told me? I would graduate and be a doctor and work in underdeveloped neighborhoods healing the sick. You would be a lawyer working with non-profits and help those less fortunate and when the time was right we would adopt and have brillant little babies that would be just as amazing and beautiful as you are. I thought we had a plan. 

I can see now as the rain keeps falling in giant sheets and the sky lights up like a sunny day clearly illuminating the winding twisting road, that I was just a rung on the careful rise up the social ladder. The socialite in our bed must be the next rung and the carefully thrown about clothes and the smirk on your handsome face, the hint that the money and titles from my parents just weren't enough. 

How could I have been so blind. Hermione warned me that I shouldn't trust so completely. I never wanted to believe her after all what high schooler could plan such an elaborate scheme. I know now, looking back, that I have been used. There can be no other explanation. The constant need to know how much money I have spent, the sly comments about how I should use my position to get special treatment at university. 

My head is throbbing and my eyes won't stop crying. I have never loved anyone like I have loved you and now what we had is over. As these thoughts are running through my mind I haven't been paying attention to the road and as my car goes careening into the ravine my last thoughts are of you my dearest Tom and how now I won't have to learn to live without you. 

I die on impact with the harsh and jagged rocks at the bottom.


	2. Tom POV

It started off as a way for me to leave behind this terrible situation. Going in and out of foster homes and orphanages. I needed a way out. You were beautiful and gullible and it wouldn’t be hard for me to get your money. It was a bit difficult at first, what with your best friend so suspicious and how I had to pretend that I didn’t find kissing you just a little repulsive. 

I learned to love you my beautiful, shy, Harry. I don’t even mean just for your money either. You showed me that you loved me and I slowly started to believe you. It was in the way that every morning, even if we weren’t together, that you told me you loved me. In how no mater if we were fighting or if I was in a snit you always showed you cared. 

University was going to be amazing, love. You would use your money to get us the best housing and I would become a lawyer and you a doctor and we would live like the kings that I know we were meant to be. No longer was I going to be the unloved orphan. I would have you and I would make those who said I was nothing work hard to please us. It was going to be perfect. Only you didn’t want to live like that and I concede so that when I wanted to, you would agree to things because I had conceded to living like a pauper again.

I never understood why you didn’t like my friends. Bella, Lucius, and Regulus are the type of upper-crust friends that would help us rise. They would help us rise in the social order and after all these years that is what I wanted for you. I never really took in how annoyed you got when we hung out with Bella. I never believed you when you said she wanted me.

I had been drinking all day. You were meant to be home soon but after our fight last night the guilt ate at me. I don’t remember when Bella got there but she kept the wine flowing. Had I known that it was a ploy for me to sleep with her I would have never let her my darling. By the time I realized that she was in our bedroom that you had so lovingly decorated I was to drunk to do anything about it.

Seeing you in the doorway was one of the greatest moments of the night. “Here he is to save me from this lecherous bitch”, I thought to myself but when you turned and ran I couldn't understand what had happened. How could you leave me to her? How could you not save me? As you ran out Bella laughed and picked up the clothes I hadn't even realized she took off and told me to call her when I wanted to upgrade. I never wanted anything less in my life. You darling Harry are my everything and I was prepared to forgive you for letting her touch me.

The next morning as I nursed a hangover and waited for you to come beg forgiveness, I kept feeling that something wasn't right. Never would you leave me for so long. When the door opened to Hermione I knew in my heart something had happened. As she is screaming that you were gone, something about dying on impact, I couldn’t process that you were gone. Hermione was so upset because you had left me everything but I didn't want it anymore darling. All thoughts of money and how this is what I had wanted fled my mind. 

Hermione has been gone for 2.5 hours and I have been steadily drinking my way through our collection of rare wine. I'm up on the roof of our beautiful apartment and as I step over the edge my last thought is that I will see you again because we are soul-mates and I have come to learn that the money meant nothing without you. 

I die on impact with the pavement. We will be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive support. After the request for Tom's POV I found some inspiration. I hope it explains some back story. I always knew they would die together. It was in my head from the start. Thank you all so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, well I wouldn't call it a story more like a drabble. I hope someone likes it and that it isn't too terrible.


End file.
